fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Topple Town
Overview Topple town is the first town encountered when starting the game. In the town, many important items can be bought, including a fishing rod, armor, a pickaxes, magic spells, clothing, housing, etc. People in the town can be interacted with by pressing "E" on the keyboard. Further notes about Topple Town can be found on the Topple Town - Notable Things page. Melee Weapons Melee weapons can be purchased by locating Reus the Smith, who is right next to the anvil when entering the town. Reus has 21 swords for sale. Prices and wares vary daily. Selling Players gain items by defeating monsters, collecting items and completing quests. In order to progress in the game, the player needs gold. Big Box the Raccoon is located to the right when entering the town, and is the only NPC besides Little Chelli that players can sell their items to. Housing Players can purchase houses throughout the game for free rest, more storage and invite their friends inside. To get your first house, go to your immediate left when entering Topple Town. Walk up the stair of the house with a sign of a house on it and enter the door. Once inside, talk to Realtor Reynold to give you an overview on purchasing houses. The first house in the game costs 100,000 gold, and is located just next door. Pickaxes In order to mine ores, players will need a pickaxe. The pickaxe shop is located up the road to the left, near the pig: Turn right, and you will see a yellow house with a sign of a pickaxe. This is the mining equipment shop. Once inside, you can talk with the assistant if you have any questions or talk to Benny Oreman to purchase a Pickaxe. Benny Oreman has 6 pickaxes and 1 Mining helmet for sale. The pickaxes cost ranges from 180 gold to 380,000 gold. Armor When at the Pickaxe shop, the pathway divides into 2 different directions. Following the left (northern) path, players pass a graveyard, and ends up at the armor shop, which looks like this: Behing the Knight is a set of stairs, which lead to a door. This door opens up to Topple Lake, where you can get started to fish. Inside is the Armor seller is Knight Antonius. He sells helmets, Platebodies, Platelegs, and Boots. Prices vary. Fishing Accessible from the armor shop, Topple Lake is home to many fish. There is a building across the way with a NPC named Luhr, who can answer the player fishing related questions, and has 2 fishing rods for sale, as well as a fishing hat. Gnome area - Magic and Soup When entering Topple Town, most of the interesting stuff is to the path on the left. Following the right path, players will reach a red door, which leads to the Gnome Magic School. It is accessible through the red door: Players can find gnomes and shops inside of the area. On your right, a Flashy Gnome Merchant has some enchanted imports for sale. A few steps ahead on the far left, players can find the Gnome Wizard Master with magic spells and clothing for sale. These items, along with the previous merchant, are fairly expensive. Further down the path, players will see a soup cafeteria. The chef of the cafeteria, Big Eyed Toad Tom, has 1 soup for sale, at the cost of 50 gold. To the right of the soup cafeteria is a staircase. Going up the staircase is a telescope with a red house next to it. The telescope will give players a quick look into the Town of Right and Wrong. The gnomes living in the red house tells players that there isn't much to see. The house has two floors, as well as an Angry Gnome hiding underneath the ceiling of the 2nd floor. From the 2nd floor is a door to a balcony with a view of the waterfall from Topple Lake. Further notes about Topple Town can be found on the Topple Town - Notable Things page. Category:Town